The Triangle Table
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: The big three hadn't alway been at odds with each other. No, once they all got along well together, but that soon changed. Come, see what happened at the triangle table.


**Disclaimer I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Three black-hair men sat at a table studying one another. Aside from their matching hair and similar facial structures, one could hardly tell that they were brothers. For one thing, their eyes were all very different. They were neither like their father's eyes nor one another's eyes. The first brother, the oldest, had very deep, dark onyx eyes, eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. The second brother of the three had the brightest sea green eyes imaginable. Even though most people would call him inattentive, in truth, he was very attentive, overly so in fact. His eyes were restless, constantly observing anything and everything. The last of the three brothers was the youngest. His electric blue eyes caused many ladies to swoon at the sight, many men to quiver in fear, and his brothers to smile at the sight.

There was another thing that separated the brothers though. Their personalities were very different. The oldest was the introvert. He hardly talked to anyone, but if you talked to him, you'd realize how brave he really was. After all, being the oldest of six children was something that required lots of bravery. The second oldest was a mix of an extrovert and introvert. In fact, many things about him were a mix. He was constantly changing. The last of the three was an extrovert on the outside but an introvert at heart, although paranoia may have been the root cause of the introvertedness.

Despite the fact that the brothers had many differences, they loved each other. Who were these brothers, you ask? They were Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, sons of Kronos and the gods of… Well, that had yet to be determined.

The three brothers looked up from their table when a bright flash shown in the room. There stood three old ladies known as the Fates, the weavers of life. The eldest of the three, Atropos, spoke up, "Greetings sons of Kronos. Do you have any questions before we start?"

Zeus raised his hand, "Why is this table triangular?"

Hades rolled his eyes at his younger brother but smiled slightly, "Do you see those designs etched in the wood brother? They are runes infused with magic."

"Meaning…?" Zeus trailed off waiting for an answer.

Poseidon spoke up, "I've seen some of these runes before. Some of them are protection spells. They protect the table and the power that it holds. They basically make the table indestructible. The other ruins hold power. What power, I have no idea."

Atropos nodded, "You boys are correct. This table is infused with magic and power. Some of power comes from your father that you have destroyed. The rest is from other sources, those who have come long before you. Now, their power must be transferred to you."

The three brothers looked at each other, their eyes asking each other a silent question. _Why?_

The second of the sisters, Lachesis, spoke up, "You are the next generation. Therefore, you must have power to rule the world. Hopefully you will rule better than your predecessors did."

The brothers nodded, and Hades spoke up for them, "What now?"

"Now, you draw lots," Clotho, the third of the sisters, explained, "There are three parts of the world to control, and they will be divided among you. As you continue to live, you will gain smaller regions of control too."

"What are the three regions?" Poseidon questioned.

Clotho smiled gently at him, "They are the sky, the sea, and the Underworld."

The three brothers shared a look knowing that the lots would choose who got what. This would not be easy. Hades looked at the Fates, "Could I please have a moment of privacy to talk with my brothers?"

The sisters nodded and walked to the corner of the room, speaking quietly to each other. Hades turned to his brothers, his face grim, "I just want you both to know that I love you guys no matter what areas we get."

Poseidon nodded, "I love you too, both of you, and I always will. I swear on the Styx."

Zeus looked down at the table, not meeting their eyes, "I-You guys have always looked after me and protected me even though I was never eaten by father and never got to know you as much as you knew each other. I just wanted to thank you for that." Zeus looked up at them, "I love you."

There was silence for a long moment before the Fates walked back to them, sensing that their moment was over. Atropos broke the silence, "It is time to begin."

* * *

The three brothers looked down at the sticks in their hands, not showing them to anyone. They had each taken a stick out of Atropos' hand and then hidden them in their hands, not bothering to show them to each other.

"The longest stick is for control over the sky, the middle one is for the sea, and the shortest stick is for control over the Underworld," Atropos nodded toward them, "Now, lay them on the table where everyone can see them."

The brothers hesitantly did so. There lay the little sticks, looking so innocent by themselves, but causing havoc to the inhabitants of the room.

Zeus sat there staring at his stick. It was the longest one which meant that we would control the sky. Did that mean that he would be king? Normally the oldest child ruled, but he _had_ defeated Kronos. Besides, didn't the sky usually rule all?

On Zeus' right sat Poseidon blinking down at the table. The sea? Well, he actually liked that position. He didn't want great power, and he certainly did not want to rule the Underworld. Besides, he had always been particularly inclined toward the sea.

To Poseidon's right and Zeus' left sat Hades. He stared down at his stick frozen in horror. The Underworld? What had he done to deserve such a horrible place as the Underworld? It was gloomy, dark, and there was no sunlight. Hades shook his head as the nightmares of living in Kronos' stomach came back to him. Would this be worse?

Slowly, Hades looked up at the Fates. He glared, "Is this a joke? Is this all just fun and games to you?!"

Atropos frowned at him, "Calm child."

"Calm? You want me to be calm!?" Hades roared.

" _Silence!_ " Atropos yelled angrily, "Yes, I want you to be calm. You have chosen lots, and there will be no changes. Sit and be silent. We still have much to discuss."

Hades slumped down in his seat, a fierce scowl on his face. Poseidon and Zeus shared disbelieving looks with each other. The last time that they had seen Hades this mad was when he had seen Kronos face-to-face for the first time, and even that anger was dull compared to this.

Lachesis stepped forward and took over for her sister, "Now, pay attention children. This is important. I want each of you to place your right hand in the middle of the table one on top of the other with oldest on bottom."

The brothers followed her instructions. Hades placed his right hand on the center of the table, Poseidon laid his hand on top of Hades' hand, and Zeus put his on top of Poseidon's hand. They turned their heads to look at the Fates. The three sister's stationed themselves at the table, one standing between each of the brothers. Clotho raised her hand and spoke, "I Clotho, spinner of the thread of life, bestow my blessing among those seated on this table. May their lives be blessed."

Lachesis raised her hand just as Clotho had done and chanted, "I Lachesis, the one who draws the lots and determines how long a person lives by measuring the thread of life, bestow my blessing among those seated on this table. May their lives be long."

Atropos copied her sisters' actions and spoke seriously, "I Atropos, the one who choses how someone dies by cutting the thread of life with my shears, bestow my blessing among those seated on this table. May their lives be plentiful."

All as one, the sisters started chanting,

" _Ancient powers gather close,_

 _To the ones the table chose._

 _Give them power from of old._

 _Give them powers still untold._

 _Repeat a tale from long ago._

 _For fate has deemed it so."_

The table started to glow, and golden light traced the lines that were etched on the table. Slowly, the light traveled to the center on the table and shot up into the brothers' hands. They gasped at the feeling of the great power that filled them. It seemed that the whole room was filled with power, but maybe it was only in their heads.

Suddenly, the glowing stopped and the feeling of power faded from the room. The brothers took their hands away from each other and collapsed back in their chairs, staring at the table in disbelief.

The Fates stepped forward again, Clotho speaking softly, "The deed is done, and now you are kings, kings of your own realms. You must not trespass in each other's territory unless you allow one another. Hades, you are the ruler of the Underworld, Poseidon is the ruler of the sea, and Zeus is the ruler of the sky and of the gods."

Hades kept his eyes on the table but whispered silently, "Why him?"

Clotho heard and sent him a pitying look that he did not see, "He must be king. He defeated Kronos, and he is the ruler of the sky. It must be this way."

Zeus couldn't help but smile a bit smugly at that. He stopped smiling suddenly and frowned. Since when did he care about being king? Had his father rubbed off on him? He hoped not.

Poseidon's eyes shifted around nervously, catching sight of every move that anyone made. He bit his lip worriedly. His brothers had never fought before, well not seriously anyway. If they were to start a fight, what would it change?

Atropos spoke up, "My sister is right. It must be this way. Now, my sisters and I must get going. Fate doesn't weave itself after all."

There was a bright flash, and the three sisters disappeared. The brothers sat in silence for a long moment before Zeus spoke up, "We should go tell our sisters now. Come on, let's go."

Hades glared at him, "Oh, and who made you the boss, hmm?"

Zeus matched his glare, "Fate obviously, didn't you hear? Or are you too dumb to realize the facts that are right in front of your face."

"You idiot! I am not stupid, and you are not my king!" Hades stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

Zeus stood up too, also knocking over his chair, "I _am_ your king, and you _will_ obey!"

Poseidon stood up and held up his hands in a peaceful manner. "Please brothers, let us not fight."

"Oh, and who asked for your input, _merboy_?" Zeus asked coldly.

Poseidon winced, and his expression became pained, "No one, I just wanted a family."

"Oh yeah because I wasn't enough for you, huh?" Hades spoke just as coldly as his brother.

"I- No, that's not it. I just… I want a real family that doesn't fight." Poseidon spoke quietly.

"Well too bad," Hades sneered, "Because you can't have one. I'm done with you. I'm done with both of you. I hate you two!"

Poseidon stumbled backward over his chair and fell on the ground. The chair came crashing down with him and lay on the floor next to him. Zeus glared at Hades as he left the room, "Same to you _brother_. I hate you!"

As soon as Hades left the room, Zeus turned his cold blue eyes on Poseidon. Poseidon shuttered, he didn't know that eyes could be that _cruel_. Zeus sneered, "Watch where you're going, _clutz_. Goodbye."

Zeus turned to exit the room, but he stopped right before he reached the door. He smiled back cruelly at Poseidon, "By the way, I hate you too."

Zeus left the room without another word, leaving Poseidon to lay on the floor propped up by his elbows. Suddenly, the table cracked, breaking into three pieces. Poseidon stared at the table in disbelief. The table was supposed to be indestructible. What could have possibly broken it?

Soon, Poseidon got his answer as a light from the rune in the very center of the table slowly faded and died. Poseidon gasped as he realized that the rune was the symbol for love. Only one thing can destroy love, and that's hate. Hate had destroyed the love of three brothers.

Poseidon stared at the table as a silent tear trace its way down his cheek. The one thing that had broken the table had also broken his heart.

* * *

 **A/N In their chanting, that "tale" from long ago was a tale of hate and broken bonds. It was a story of betrayal and defeat. However, it was also a tale of triumph and the rising of a new age. It's a pity that every empire eventually crumbles to ruin.**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_ _ **(And yet, sadly, sometimes they do anyway)**_


End file.
